


Adorable Collisions

by LadySuranaLavellan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female James T. Kirk, Female Leonard McCoy, Female Spock, also sorry about the title, based off a thing on tumblr, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySuranaLavellan/pseuds/LadySuranaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Kirk loves playing for the Lions, the only issue is that they are always playing the ravens, who have a gorgeous player by the name of Lenore McCoy or Bones as she is affectionately known (no one by Jamie calls her that and Jamie only does it in her head).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a very quick thing I did when I was on tumblr and supposed to be doing my psychology. Apologises for spelling grammer issues, please let me know.   
> It is based off of this (http://little-miss-sour-wolf.tumblr.com/tagged/fem%21mckirk)   
> Also the tags from FabTrek on the post above (http://fabtrek.tumblr.com/) whose blog I love.

Jamie Kirk loved being a part of the Lions, it was an awesome squad and even when Frank was being an arsehole again or George wasn’t talking to her because of some stupid fight, the after school practises and the matches that they played made her day. The only problem was the opposing team, the Ravens, they had friendly matches every week that they didn’t have an actual match, partially because the schools were so close together and partially because (as far as Jamie was concerned) their coaches had a thing for one another and refused to admit it. Thing was Jamie liked the Ravens, they were good competition and Spock, their team captain, was one of her best friends. The problem was Lenore McCoy who played defence against her, and was gorgeous.  


Jamie had nicknamed Lenore Bones after she had broken the arm of the opposing team’s captain by accident in a final a few years ago, and since then Jamie had been obsessed. Didn’t help that Bones was grumpy as hell and had the most adorable accent combined with the best metaphors ever. Seriously Jamie had tried to ignore it, not because she was worried about liking another girl, but because honestly Bones didn’t seem that interested and Jamie didn’t want to ruin any on field friendliness they had by making a move. Normally it didn’t bother her, she had been on plenty of dates that hadn’t ended up in true love, but something was telling her that this was different and that made her a lot more careful.

So Jamie was stuck to friendly matches and the occasional conversation where she tried to find out anything and everything about Bones before acting as if it didn’t bother her that she would just smile slightly and walk away. Of course the match today was still a friendly but the coaches had made a bet about who would win and they were taking it damn seriously, Jamie was extremely interested in what Coach Sulu would win if he won because the bright blush on Coach Chekov’s face was adorable. “Jamie get your head back in the game”, Sulu shouted and Jamie shook herself before running down the field towards the ball. Another few almost goals and Jamie found herself in a defensive position with Bones coming at her, unsure of what to do Jamie ran to intercept her and before she knew it she was smashing into Bones, who hadn’t stopped like she was supposed to, and then they were on the ground.

Except they weren’t just on the ground, because Jamie was between Bones’ legs and her hands were on her boobs. Jamie looked at Bones in horror, while mentally wishing to both sink into the floor and to kiss her, when Bones smirked at her and gently pushed her away. Jamie grinned in embarrassment, before standing up and giving Bones a hand, which she took, laughing away the looks of concern on her team mates’ faces. The rest of the game was a mix of staring at Bones and remembering how she had felt beneath her, and feeling completely embarrassed about the whole incident, though not a bit regretful.

Winning the game, the rest of the Lions all left to go get washed up before going out to celebrate, Jamie caught a glimpse of Coach Sulu’s face which was a mix between pride at the team and lust directed at Chekov, and decided that she wasn’t in trouble for the Incident. Uhura was waiting for her when she came into the locker room and Jamie sighed, “I don’t know what happened”. Uhura smirked, “Right you just happened to feel up the girl you have been crushing on since she broke that bitch Khan’s arm like last year”. Jamie shot her a look and stepped into the shower, “Look Uhura I know ok, but seriously you know I have been trying with Bones, I really like her”. Jamie heard Uhura laugh, “Fine whatever you say Kirk, I’ve got to go, Spock wants to play chess and I haven’t been able to spend any time with her for a while, see you tomorrow”.

Jamie smiled into the shower, loving the feeling of hot water on her skin, Uhura and Spock had been best friends since they were in primary school and not even going to separate schools had changed that. Their friendship was a bit weird to people who didn’t know them well, because Uhura was just so loud and sassy and extroverted, while Spock seemed this cool robot at times. Really they were both smart and the only reason Uhura was so loud and sassy was because Spock had helped her through some really difficult problems, not that Jamie knew exactly what they were. Spock also wasn’t as emotionless as she seemed, it was more that she was shy and liked the logical side of things which honestly wasn’t a bad way of looking at the world at times, as far as Jamie was concerned.

Finishing her shower Jamie grabbed her towel and pulled back the curtain only to gasp when she saw that Bones was sitting on the bench by her stuff, “Le… Lenore what are you doing here? I thought everyone would have gone home”. Bones smirked at her and Jamie could feel her skin heating up in what was sure to be an epic blush, “No Jamie, I wanted to talk but since you aren’t ready I’ll leave and met you outside”. Jamie nodded quickly, noticing how Bones’ eyes wandered before she stood and left. Jamie dried herself and got changed quicker than she ever had, afraid that Bones would get bored and leave.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Jamie asked as she stepped out of the locker room, “I am so sorry about on the field, it was really an accident and …” Jamie got cut off as she felt soft lips on her own and she gasped slightly before starting to respond. Jamie felt back hit the wall softly and she moaned as Bones’ tongue licked her lips. The kiss broke off and Jamie whined slightly before opening her eyes to see wild brown eyes and a smirk on Bones’ face, “Darlin’ if you wanted to be on top of me for so long you should have just asked”. Jamie grinned back and then grabbed Bones kissing her again, “Alright then Bones, would you like to go on a date with me?” Bones smiled gently at her and kissed he lips again, “Really darlin’, of course I will, though no more accidental feeling me up on the field”. Bones stepped away, “We have to save that for later, in private”. A wink later and a flip of the hair later, and Jamie was clinging to Bones' arm, grinning and talking like they had been best friends their whole lives while stealing occasional kisses.


End file.
